


nightly astral planning

by ravenestes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Astral Projection, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Naked Cuddling, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, The Astral Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenestes/pseuds/ravenestes
Summary: stephen is astral planing during the night again.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 78





	nightly astral planning

I was stirring up from my sleep then I looked over at Stephens sleeping form as I smiled at him watching him lying on his back with his bare chest rising up and down from his steading breathing. I moved my body closer to his then put my arm around his naked torso, placing my chin on his chest and looked at his face studying the details of it. Feeling the warmth of his skin to my bare chest as I smiled then put my left hand to his face running a finger across his cheek bone feeling the skin under my touch. I notice that he didn’t make a move when I touched him it usually stirs him from his sleep, he always enjoyed my touch sometimes causing him to smile in his sleep, which was always cute to see him do. The smile of his always sent butterflies to my stomach. Being the curious person I am, I poked him in the nose saying his name and watched as he didn’t make a sudden movement. I said his name a little louder as I put my hand to his chest and shook him bit trying to stir him from his sleep as I said his name. He didn’t move I then cocked my head to the side with thoughts running through my head and having a feeling that he was here but here in the bed.

I sat up from the bed making a small grunt noise not wanting to move from him and I cover my chest with the blanket then looked around the room as my eye caught the space between the fireplace and the couch. The fire was lit filling the room up with its light casting some dancing shadows and lighting up the edges of books stacked up on the table as I let out a huff in annoyance. Is he doing what I think he is doing? I looked over at Stephens sleeping body and said, “you’re in trouble”. The cloak perked up over at me and hovered out of the bed as I looked over at it then put the blanket over Stephens sleeping form and placed a kiss on his cheek. I slowly dragged myself out of the warmth of the bed then the cloak came over to me and rested itself on my shoulders wrapping itself around me to keep me covered in warmth and shielding my almost naked body. I cuddled into the cloak feeling the slight heaviness on my shoulders and the cooling fabric on my skin mixed with Stephens scent and the smell of ancient artifact. As I walked over to the couch looking over at all the book and old tattered paper laying across the small table and some spread across the couch as well. A sigh escaped from my lips then yelled out “Stephen! Are you in here!?” It was quiet in the sanctum and in the room giving an eerie feeling of being watched from beyond. 

Stephen appeared in front of me in mid air with his see through astral torso sticking out of a ring of a mirror crystal like portal making me jump back a bit from the sudden appearance and scaring me. He smiled at me sending those butterflies to my stomach and said, “yes darling”. I crossed my arms under the cloak, popping my hip out to the side and gave him a unsatisfied look. “Stephen please come back to bed, you have been reading and studying things all day no need to do it at night when we are trying to sleep.” I said looking at him as he turned his head from me trying to avoid my eyes knowing that I’m upset and said “I know darling but my mind keeps racing. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” I said, “well that didn’t work because I’m up and I felt a disturbance with you that and also i can feel when you’re not around, its hard for me to sleep without you.” I watched him put his head down saying I’m sorry as I felt his shame that was forming inside of him. I walked up to him saying, “just come to bed you need your rest and I mean your spiritual rest as well.”

His gaze met mine seeing the blue in his eyes light up with bright colors of blue as I watched him raise up a slight shaky astral hand to my cheek then ran his fingers across it. A smile spread across my face as I let out a giggle from the tingle cold sensation across my cheek from his astral touch. Stephen sweetly smiled at me and said, “get to bed I will be there shortly, and I promise I will this time”. I watched him disappeared back into the astral plane once again then felt my body get pushed back slightly, feeling a cold rush go through me. I let out a soft grunt then yelled out, “damn it Stephen don’t do that “! I walked back to the bed as the cloak unwrapped itself from me and stood guard hovering by the bed. I laid back under the covers and pressed myself up against Stephens body still feeling his slight warmth against my skin. His body moved with a slight jolt causing me to look at his face seeing his eyes open and look over at me as I smiled to him saying, “hello.” He smiled lovingly at me, then moved wrapping his arm around my torso and one under my head as I bared my face into his chest then felt him place a soft kiss to my forehead. Hearing his heart beat loud against my head as I placed a kiss onto his collar bone saying, “I love you Stephen.” He pulled me closer to him in a protective passionate hold and the cloak of levitation laid over us both like a blanket as I had a smile on my face then soon started to drift away asleep in his arms.


End file.
